Coupling of electrical plug connectors without damaging them, particularly on relatively large items, tends to be difficult given that such electrical plug connectors are usually relatively sensitive. Furthermore, facilitating such coupling, namely moving and aligning items such that the electrical plug connectors may be coupled without damage can be difficult and labor-intensive, often resulting in damage to the electrical and/or signal coupling parts.
To be able to couple such electrical plug connectors without damaging them and to facilitate the plug-in, separate, mechanical positioning coupling parts can be installed on operator's seat and device terminal in addition to the electrical and/or signal coupling parts, which align operator's seat and device terminal relative to one another when pushing together or hold operator's seat and device terminal together in the coupled or connected position, to prevent lateral movements diagonally to the direction of coupling, which could damage the electrical and/or signal coupling parts
To facilitate coupling, mechanical positioning coupling parts can be installed on operator's seat and device terminal in addition to the electrical and/or signal coupling parts, which align operator's seat and device terminal relative to one another when pushing together or hold operator's seat and device terminal together in the coupled or connected position, to prevent lateral movements diagonally to the direction of coupling, which could damage the electrical and/or signal coupling parts. Such positioning coupling parts can be, for example complementary contours which slide into one another such as for instance pins and plug holes.
The US 2012/0282997 A1 document, for instance, shows such a terminal system of the generic type, wherein said electrical and/or signal coupling parts and the mechanical positioning coupling parts are provided on a foot section of the device terminal as well as a floor base area of the operator's seat, so that the floor base area of the operator's seat can be plugged into the foot of the device terminal, whereby the inserted position can be secured by a latch-like snap lever. In this case, the mechanical positioning coupling parts, on the one hand, include slanted tongues, bent diagonally to the insertion direction, which can be plugged into complementary plug-in recesses and provide a rough pre-centering in vertical and horizontal direction. On the other hand, conical plug pins are provided which can be plugged into complementary plug-in holes in order to enable a fine alignment in the horizontal and vertical direction.
However, threading the positioning coupling parts into one another is relatively tedious in this known terminal system since the respective insertion openings are difficult to find. Moreover, the stability in clamped position is limited, so that a shaking of the operator's seat can lead to a breaking of the connection via the slants of the tongues and plug pins. Furthermore, the design of the slanted and diagonally bent tongues is relatively complicated in terms of production technology.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved terminal system and/or an improved device terminal and/or an improved operator's seat of the type mentioned in each case, which avoids disadvantages of the state of technology and advantageously develops the latter. In particular, the mechanical positioning coupling between the operator's seat and the device terminal is to be improved, whereby a simplified handling when connecting the operator's seat with the device terminal and a high stability in the assembled state is to be preferably achieved.